GSA III Deleted Scene 3: Quickies, Virginities
by Pisces Miles
Summary: A deleted scene from GSA III: Resonance. It's been three weeks since their relocation and Yzak finally draws the line. During their midnight chat in bed, Shiho comes to a sweet realization before tragedy occurs that very same night...


_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Deleted Scene #3: Quickies, Virginities and the Future**

'You really think this is a good idea Yzak?' Shiho asked uncertainly, looking back and fourth, making sure there was no one in the hallway.

Yzak shrugged and punched in the code to his room. 'Better in my room than in the hallway.'

'That's always better.' Shiho murmured.

'You talk too much.' With that, Yzak pulled her into his room and before she knew it, he had her pinned against the door that had barely slid shut behind her. Muffling her gasps with his lips, he hiked his hands up her rear, pushing up her yellow tank top. Feeling for her waistline, he dug into her panties and pushed her hips against his growing manhood. Shiho could feel the heat flowing between their uniforms as Yzak broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck.

'Yzak, we're – ' Shiho tried to catch her breath while undoing his uniform belt. Tossing it away, she felt for his collar and opened his coat, pushing it down his shoulders unpatiently.

'We're what?' Yzak asked against her ear.

She held onto Yzak's shoulder when he lifted her up against the door, realizing that he had already pushed her red trousers down to her hips.

'We're against the door!' Shiho cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him.

'So?' Yzak grinned and nipped her lip playfully.

'Someone's going to hear us!' Shiho protested, jerking slightly when she felt Yzak cup her warmth with one hand.

'Let them.' Yzak whispered into her hear huskily. 'I don't give a damn.'

Forcing him to look at her, Shiho leaned down and kissed him while her other hand started undoing his pants. 'What's the rush Commander?'

'Three fucking weeks, that's the rush Major.' Yzak growled. 'Get those pants down!'

Smirking, Shiho jerked herself against him playfully, watching as Yzak cursed. 'Someone's getting horny.'

'Yeah, that's why I wanted to strip you down in the hallway.' Yzak sneered. Gripping her waist, he forced her down on him, tensing slightly when she flexed her muscles. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Shiho buried her face into his neck, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure as Yzak thrust into her deeply. She could hear Yzak pant against her ear, whispering her name over and over again. When they finally came over the edge, Shiho screamed into his neck, gripping his shoulders tightly while Yzak had her pushed against the door, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Feeling for his face, Shiho tried to find his lips and kissed them roughly, nipping him hard at the corner of his mouth. 'Bastard!'

'For what?' Yzak raised his eyebrows as Shiho leaned her forehead on his. Taking a deep breath, he pulled away from her, still having her pushed against the door.

Shiho pursed her lips. 'I liked the foreplay.'

Yzak sneered. 'I gave you a little, you gave me none.'

'That's because you were so horny!' Shiho protested as she slid down.

'Like you weren't either.' Yzak muttered. 'You were fucking wet when I touched you.'

Gritting her teeth, Shiho pulled him down by his black tank top. 'Do you realize it's the first time we've had sex with half our clothes on?'

Yzak gave her a peck on the lips. 'You don't say…' Picking her up, he placed her down gently on his neatly made bed and started undressing her. 'I bet some afterplay will make it up.'

Shiho watched as he tossed her clothes on the carpeted floor and proceeded to strip down himself. She frowned as he winced slightly when he was taking off his tank top. Climbing off the bed, she made him sit on the bed and took his boots and white trousers off, tossing them onto the pile he created a moment ago.

'What are you doing?' Yzak asked as she positioned herself behind him.

'Your shoulders are really tense.' Shiho murmured.

'Then message me up nice and good.' Yzak teased. Sitting back, he pulled the sheets up while Shiho leaned against the headboard.

'How long has it been?' Shiho asked, rubbing his shoulders.

'Quite sometime, but I never really paid attention to it.' Yzak murmured, leaning back against her.

''Do you realize we haven't had a decent conversation in three weeks?' Shiho asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from the back.

'Yeah, I miss our midnight talks.' Yzak said, leaning back.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Shiho asked, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Feeling her engagement ring dangling over his collar bone, Yzak reached back and undid her clasps. Grabbing her hand, he slipped it on her fourth finger.

'Let's talk about the future.' Yzak said as Shiho loosened her grip on him. 'Say, how do you think people would react when they find out what we did.'

'You mean how you asked me out and eventually proposed?' Shiho teased, nuzzling his neck.

'Yeah.' Yzak gripped her wrists in front of his chest. 'I mean, you know…'

'Dearka would be devastated.' Shiho said, cocking her head. 'We have been going out for, what? Nine months and he still doesn't know. We're too good.'

'Or he's just too dumb.' Yzak muttered. 'He keeps telling me how pathetic and dry my life is, you've heard his talks.'

'Yeah.' Shiho giggled. 'He'll be devastated.'

'Next thing, he'll ask me if we've ever did it on the couch in my office room.' Yzak sneered.

'The thought is pretty appealing though.' Shiho murmured.

'Really?' Yzak turned his head sideways. 'Then maybe we should try it some day. I have to say the couch is pretty comfy.'

'And let Dearka walk in on us?' Shiho wrinkled her nose. 'No thank you.'

'True.' Yzak agreed. 'Dearka has the bad habit of not knocking. I will cut his balls off if he ever sees you naked.'

Shiho laughed. 'And he'll do the same if you ever see Miriallia naked.'

'Oh, speaking of which…' Yzak frowned when he felt Shiho shiver slightly. Pulling her by the arm, he seated her comfortably in front of him and pulled the sheets up, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 'Feel warmer?'

'Yeah.' Shiho sighed comfortably, smiling at his thoughtfulness. He really was different when they were alone, never in a million years would she have thought Yzak Jule had a gentle side when she first met him.

'The weather's weird here sometimes.' Yzak muttered. 'Nights can get really cold.' He proceeded to rub her forearm.

'It's Earth Yzak, that's the beauty of it, the unpredictable.' Shiho leaned her head back on his shoulder. 'So, you were saying?'

'I was saying?' Yzak cocked his head. 'Oh yes, Dearka asked me earlier if we'd like to join him and Miriallia for dinner tomorrow night.'

'You mean tonight?' Shiho shot a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand. 'It's already five thirty.'

'It is?' Yzak sighed. 'Yeah, so? You interested?'

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't see why not, it's been a while since I've seen Miriallia. Is she doing some photography work here?'

Yzak nodded. 'I think she's here for a week, so I'm expecting Dearka to be either giddy or dazed out for the next few days.'

Shiho laughed and gave him a pat on the cheek. 'And you, my friend, were pretty horny for the past three weeks.'

'All because of you Shiho.' Yzak whispered into her ear. 'All because of you.'

Feeling his breath tickling her skin, Shiho moved her head away slightly. 'Has Dearka popped the question yet? Or is he ever going to?'

Yzak snorted. 'Oh, believe me, he wants to. He had been dragging me around Aprillius One before our relocation, asking me what kind of ring he should buy for Miriallia, then proceeded on saying that I was useless to him because I didn't even have a girl. I so wanted to wack him with a baseball bat or shoot him with the gun I had in my jacket. Seriously…'

'Did he end up buying it then?' Shiho asked.

'No.' Yzak sneered, lacing his left hand through hers. 'The bastard made me walk around the whole day looking for a ring and in the end, he declared that none of them suited Miriallia, so he said he'd hunt for one down here.'

'Has he?' Shiho asked.

Yzak shrugged. 'Probably, I'm reluctant to ask or he'll give me another one of those 'get a life of your own' lectures.'

'So, speaking of a life…' Shihio looked down at her left hand. 'This may sound awkward, but…'

'What?' Yzak placed his chin on her shoulder.

'Well…' Shiho pursed her lips.

'Come on, say it, it's me.' Yzak coaxed, caressing her engagement ring with his thumb.

'I don't mean to sound desperate or anything, but…' Shiho couldn't help but blush slightly. 'When are you planning on marrying me?'

'I will now.' Yzak said.

Shiho frowned and slapped him in the forehead. 'Serious Yzak!'

Yzak smirked. 'You do sound desperate.'

'I'm not marrying you.' Shiho pouted her lips and made a move to climb off the bed.

'Oh no you don't.' Tightening his grip around her waist, Yzak tilted her head and caught her lips in a breath taking kiss.

'Little cheater.' Shiho muttered against his lips.

Sighing, Yzak turned her to face him, leaning his forehead onto hers. 'Am I being a very insecure fiancé?'

Shiho frowned. 'What made you think that?'

Yzak stared at her briefly. 'Because I feel like one.' Exhaling loudly, Yzak wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Yzak, it was just a simple question.' Shiho whispered, returning the embrace. 'You don't need to beat yourself over it.'

'If I could marry you now, I would. I wan't joking.' Yzak said softly. Pulling away, he caressed her cheek lovingly, his colbalt blue orbs shimmering under the moonlight. 'But now, I still can't leave ZAFT, I still can't.'

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'You want to leave ZAFT? Are you serious?'

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't mind you being in ZAFT, but I'm going to quit sooner or later. I don't intend to make it a lifelong career.'

'I don't want to be in ZAFT either.' Shiho murmured, leaning her head against his chest. 'I thought if you were still in ZAFT, I could retire and just be a housewife or something.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Just because I quit ZAFT doesn't mean I'm going to be jobless or anything.'

'Right.' Shiho pulled away and tapped his nose. 'So what do you plan on doing?'

'I don't know…' Yzak ran one hand through her silky locks absently. 'Maybe move to the country side or something, buy a big house, live a normal life, have a kid…'

Shiho's jaw dropped. 'You want to have kids?'

Yzak frowned. 'I'm not that scary am I? I'm rather good with kids, if you haven't noticed.'

'Sorry, haven't had the chance.' Shiho smirked. 'It's really hard to picture you with kids.'

'Only if you want to have kids.' Yzak added quickly. 'It really is your choice, you're the one who can actually bear a kid anyways.'

'Since it's you…' Shiho leaned forward and brushed her lips over his tenderly. 'I'll give it a thought.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes as he felt Shiho straddle him. 'What are you doing?'

Shiho shot a glance at the clock before sliding her hand down his chest. 'How about a quickie before work? Hmm?'

'Quickie huh?' Yzak jerked slightly when he felt Shiho brush her fingers down his member teasingly.

'Yeah…' Shiho breathed into his ear and squeezed his member gently while sliding her tongue into his ear. 'Just a quick one…'

She smiled at the hardness in her hand. Trailing kisses down his jawline, she captured his lips in a deep kiss, preying his lips open while her other hand made a reach for his.

'What are you doing?' Yzak asked between kisses as he felt her glide his hand down her chest and stomach until it reached her wet warmth.

'What do you think?' Shiho asked teasingly, nipping his lip.

Accepting her invitation eagerly, he cupped her warmth and entered two fingers, thrusting gently.

'You are so hot and ready.' Yzak whispered into her ear.

'So as you.' Shiho whispered back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Shiho stared into Yzak's eyes as she felt him stretch her gently with two fingers while she slid down onto him slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. Closing his eyes, Yzak trailed his hands up her thighs and cupped her bottom, squeezing it gently as they rocked against each other.

Picking pace, he trailed his tongue down her neck and chest, trying to thrust deeper into her, trying to get closer. It wasn't it enough.

He just couldn't get enough.

'Shiho…' Yzak panted into her ear, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 'Shiho…'

'I'm here.' Shiho squeezed her legs around him tightly, flexing her muscles around him as they thrusted. She gasped when Yzak suddenly pushed her back down onto the bed. She arched her back, gripping her shoulders as they went faster and faster. They trembled against each other, sweating when they finally came with one last hard slam. She had to bite into Yzak's shoulder to refrain from screaming out loud.

'You little cheater.' Shiho scowled, jerking slightly when he pulled out of her.

'What?' Yzak widened his eyes down at her. 'How was I a cheater?'

Wrapping one arm around his neck, she pulled him down and bit him hard in the neck. 'Next time, I'm on top!'

'Well, then we should have specified our positions.' Yzak sneered.

'One of these days, I'm so going to make you beg.' Shiho muttered, squeezing his nose.

'I believe you did once.' Yzak smirked, climbing off the bed.

'Oh yeah…' Shiho flopped onto her belly. 'I almost forgot.'

'It was memorable for me.' Yzak said, looking over his shoulders.

'Where are you going?' Shiho asked softly, watching as he made a grab for his towel.

'I need to take a shower.' Yzak said, shooting a glance at the clock. 'It's already six thirty, I have a meeting at eight and I need to go over some files too.'

Shiho fronwed. 'You don't want me to shower with you?'

Turning, Yzak leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. 'If I let you, you're just going to make me lose my mind you little seducer.'

Shiho grinned, raising her feet in the air. 'I didn't know I was that good.'

'Believe me, you're good.' Yzak muttered.

'Hey Commander.' Shiho called before Yzak stepped into the bathroom.

'Look, we having a conversation in the middle of the room naked is not doing me any good at all.' Yzak murmured.

'Just once quick question!' Shiho said quickly. 'Promise.'

'Just don't say the word quickie.' Yzak said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

'You're good in bed.' Shiho said, much to Yzak's surprise.

'Is that a compliment or…' Yzak stared at her.

'Well, you see…' Shiho twirled one strand of hair around her finger. 'You were my first guy…'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'Yeah… not that I'm not all cool about it.'

'Macho.' Shiho muttered as she sat up.

'God you can turn me on right about now.' Yzak muttered.

'I'm sorry!' Shiho made a grab for the sheets. 'Don't go, I haven't asked my question yet!'

'Yes honey?' Yzak gave her a bright smile.

'Was I your first?' Shiho asked in a small voice, the sheets pulled up to her nose.

At the question, Yzak stared at her for a good few moments before shaking his head. 'I'm not telling you.'

'Yzak!' Shiho made a move to get off the bed.

'Oh no you don't!' Darting into the bathroom, Yzak slid the door shut just as Shiho stumbled out of the sheets.

'Tell me!' Shiho yelled.

'No way!' Yzak shouted back from the other side. 'Never expect a guy to tell you the truth when it comes to this!'

'You sucker!' Shiho scowled loudly. 'If you don't tell me, I'm not marrying you!'

There was silence on the other side before Yzak opened his mouth again. 'Fine.'

Shiho couldn't help but hold her breath, waiting for his answer.

'No.'

Shiho's shoulders dropped. 'No?'

'Yes, satisfied?' A second later, the shower came on.

'Bastard.' Shiho kicked the door before stomping to the bed. Why did she ask that question anyways? Gritting her teeth, she went to his wardrobe and threw open the doors. Grabbing his robe off the rack, she threw it on, biting her lip. Staring up at the uniform neatly hung, she sighed and took it down.

What was she thinking? He was a guy, unless…

Sliding the door to his bathroom open, Yzak sighed and wrapped his towel around his waist again. 'Look, Shiho, it' s no big deal, I mean – ' He stopped when Shiho turned around and stared at him with raised eyebrows. 'What?'

Shiho just continued staring at him with her arms crossed. After a few moments of total silence, Yzak sighed, his shoulders dropping. 'Fine…'

Her lips curved up in a big smile, Shiho walked up to him and cupped his face. 'So I was your first.'

'Hey, we did it the first time before I turned twenty one.' Yzak reminded her.

Shiho frowned. 'So?'

'So?' Yzak stared down at her. 'I will tell you that it's still normal for a guy to lose his virginity on or before twenty, okay?'

Shiho couldn't help but giggle as she planted a solid kiss on his lips. 'You are sometimes just too cute to be true Commander Jules.'

'Commander Jules, the hottest bachelor has lost his virginity to you.' Yzak sneered, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. 'Glad to be of service.'

Shiho could only laugh as she pulled away from Yzak's grip. 'Thank you for your genorsity Commander, since you have a meeting in an hour, you might want to get dressed now.'

'I guess…' Yzak sighed and made a grab for his boxers. 'Boy do I hate my job sometimes.'

'Suck it up.' Was all Shiho said as she helped him with his long white coat.

'You're practically giddy.' Yzak murmured, shooting a glance at her.

'I am?' Shiho shrugged casually but was unable to hide the blush.

'You are so giddy woman!' Yzak exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. 'I should have never told you that! Don't you ever tell anyone, especially Dearka! I will never hear the end of it, he thinks my life is pathetic as it is.'

Shiho laughed and gave him a peck on his lips before buttoning his collar. 'Trust me, I want this to be my secret.'

'It better be.' Yzak muttered. When she was finished, he wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down at her. 'So, you want to come over tonight?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Tonight? After dinner?'

Yzak nodded. 'Yeah.'

'I don't know….' Shiho murmured, looking sideways.' Don't you think it's too risky?'

'Shiho…' Yzak whined. 'I just gave out my biggest secret, you've got to give me something in return, it's just fair!'

Shiho laughed. 'Okay, fine, I'll come over, as long as it's late at night.'

'And I will be waiting for you religiously.' Yzak smirked. Leaning down, he gave her a brief but breathless kiss. 'I should be going then.'

Shiho nodded smiling at him. 'Have fun.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows as he let go of her. 'Have fun? Do you not know what I do for a living?'

Shiho made a grab for his arm and rested her head on his back. 'I love you Yzak.'

His eyes softened, Yzak gave her hand a squeeze. 'I love you Shiho.'

Letting go of him, Shiho watched as he stepped out of his room. Looking down at her ring, Shiho couldn't restrain herself from jumping up. Doing a little uncoordinated dance, she tossed her robe off and flopped onto Yzak's bed, feeling the sheets slid up her bare skin, feeling Yzak's scent surround her. Fatigue started to find it's way into her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep, buried in the white sheets, with one thought in her head.

She was so in love.

**End of GSA III Deleted Scene #3**

**A/N:** The title is pretty self explanatory, and this is probably the only deleted scene I can rate as R. If you haven't noticed, it is actually a scene in Chapter 14 where Yzak and Shiho meet in the hallway three weeks after relocation. Hope you guys liked it, I might delete this and merge it into the main story if I don't upload the other deleted scenes. It really depends on the ratings.


End file.
